Clan Silver-Claw
' 'is a clan of minor status seated in the Razor's End in Riften. Their coat-of-arms depicts a stroke of white-glowing claw marks on a purple background. Four grey dots mark the corners. The clan's current Patriarch is Andridaen. History Early history The reasons for why the clan was allowed to be founded still remains unclear. Legend has it though that Nervediam, its Founder and first Patriarch, helped to save the life of Oddvar the Odd, the Patriarch of Clan Ghost-Wolf. For this he was rewarded with the honour of founding his own clan. Yet the alliance between the Ghost-Wolves and the members would be short, as Nervediam had ambitions to take over Ghost-Wolf territory along with its wealth. He had Bosmer assassins integrate themselves within the clan, murdering Oddvar the Odd's children in cold blood. For this the clan was denounced as a Cadet Branch and had forever earned the animosity of Clan Ghost-Wolf. The Third Clan War The Clan remained dormant for most part of the war, but made secret attacks against the fleets loyal to the Empire's cause. The Fourth Clan War Clan Silver-Claw became a major player during the events of the Fourth Clan War. They had participated in the Oblivion Crisis by sending troops to close the gates opened on the Summerset Isles and therefore gained support by the Altmer society, which provided them with fundings and resources to rebuild whatever forces they had lost in the cause. They would eventually have enough soldiers to make the other clans of Skyrim to consider them as a potential threat. Recent history Clan Silver-Claw supported the Thalmor cause during the events of the Great War. Many former allies of the clan who supported the Empire or the Stormcloaks, condemned their relations with the Silver-Claws and sought new relations among other clans for trading and potential alliances. Structure The clan follows the traditional ways of a clan ranking structure. The Dark Arts of Righteousness ''The Dark Arts of Righteousness ''is the name of Clan Silver-Claw's code book. The book is free to anyone who is a magic user, both inside and outside the clan. It is a script that tells of how necromancy and the consorting with Daedra is no worse than wanting to improve one's knowledge of the world, and that the dark arts of magic therefore shouldn't be shunned. It claims that those who despise its practice hates it because they can't grasp or understand the concept of what could be learned from these schools of magic. Although a controversial book, it has gained many supporters within the mages' community. Ranks The ranks within this clan are the following: The Necroxyms The Necroxyms is the highest achievable rank within the clan. They have mastered every school of magic found within the dark arts and utilizes this to wreak havoc upon their unwary foes. A Necroxym is next in line of command only after the Matriarch or the Patriarch themselves, so whenever the clanleader is either not able nor in the vicinity to give command, the will of a Necroxym should always be honoured. The Black Drips The Black Drips are trained in the arts of combining alchemy together with their spellcraft, usually with a deadly result. The rank is known for their focus on the arts of how to create deadly poisons with which the clan's other warriors can coat their weapons in. The most successful invention being shadow poison, which can grant severe hallucinations, leaving the victim in pain and agony before dying. The poison is black in colour and thus the rank saw it fit to be named thereafter. The Spellborn The Spellborn consists of a mix of standard mages and spellswords. They act as a heavy hitter unit, designed to eliminate vast forces with the schools of fire, frost and lightning. They are also trained to use blade weapons, but these come second in priority, should their enemies come to close to them. The Scratches Even though Scratches are counted as the lowest rank available within the clan, they are highly essential and needed in terms of conflict. Scratches are trained in the art of stealth and often utilize knowledge of alchemy to overcome their foes. A Scratch always wears a belt in which they hold a potion or a poison for any possible event that might happen. The Scratches are quick and efficient, but relies more on combat by stealth rather than open conflict in which their enemies most certainly have the upper hand. Known Clanmembers * Alcimon, indirectly (deceased) * Desdemora, indirectly (deceased) * Desdemene, indirectly (deceased) * Nyanlacarmon, indirectly (deceased) * Nervediam, Founder/Patriarch (deceased) * Nyalca, Necroxym, his wife (deceased) * Alvileg, Scratch (deceased) * Ber DuVil Pavel, indirectly (deceased) * Augustine Floranie, indirectly (deceased) * Vindetta Pavel, Black Drip (deceased) * Aldmar Pavel, Necroxym (deceased) * Cladival Vancolm, Necroxym (deceased) * Sirian Vancolm, Spellborn (deceased) * Andridaen, Patriarch (alive) * Lystriana, Necroxym, his wife (alive) * Arqunande, Heir (alive) * Elbireth Chaeosin, indirectly (deceased) * Berethil Chaeosin, Necroxym (alive) * Auriana Vancolm, Spellborn (deceased) * Inieline Chaeosin, Black Drip (alive) * Ancoon Chaeosin, Scratch (alive) Traits and Reputation Quotes about the Clan Appearances * ''The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Clans Category:Bloodlines